Shot At
by MyHero
Summary: A normal mission with a possible dangerous ending, leads to some important questions. "Your constantly shot at?" Miss M cried. "Yeah, all the time. I live in Gotham remember?"


**Title: **Shot At

**Pairing:** None

**Theme: **Another reason the team respects Robin

**Word count:** 1400... i think

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta: **YES! Tynan Neo Rune beta-ed... this for me... kind of! CLOSE ENOUGH!

**Summary: **A normal mission with a possible dangerous ending, leads to some important questions. "Your constantly shot at?" Miss M cried. "Yeah, all the time. I live in Gotham remember?"

**Author note: **I have no idea where this came from! This can kind of follow midnight awakenings... but not really!

* * *

"Miss M, link us up." Aqualad muttered to the girl at his side, the Atlantian ducked behind the crate again as a man passed by with flash light in hand.

Their mission had gone horribly wrong and the team needed to get out of the warehouse before anyone else got hurt. It was a simple scout mission, all they had to do was stake out the island and bring information back to batman. It was as if the guys on the island were waiting for them. They walked into a trap and were now separate though one of the islands warehouse with intercom jammed.

A second later the young martin's voice floated through the minds of the members of Young Justice, announcing the connection between the team. "We're together." came the light mummer of the female.

"Thanks," Aqualad acknowledged, before turning his attention to the matter at hand. "Where is everyone?" The leader asked, concern evident in his voice.

Kid Flash was the first to answer, "Outside the north entrance," Wally answered, "I had to get out, the goons were trying to trap me in the corner."

"And no one puts baby in the corner." Robin slipped in, and a second later a giggle echoed off the walls of the warehouse, followed by the sound of foot steps. The man with the flash light sprinted past Aqualad and Miss. M jogging back the way he came.

"Kid stay there, and we will come to you." Aqualad orderer shift slightly to glance back around the crate to see if the coast was clear. "Robin, you just notified the entire ware house to where you are."

"Got it." Kid Flash nodded, forgetting for a moment that he was unseen by his teammates. The speedster fell silent as he shifted in the tree to get a better view of the sliding metal doors of the north entrance. "And nice going Robbie." the red head added.

"All part of the plan, Boss man." Robin announced, as a snort from Superboy passed through everyones mind. "There is always a need for a distraction."

Aqualad resisted a sigh as he shared a look with Megan. The Martian gave the leader a small smile of reassurance before slipping past the Atlanian to duck behind another crate and make her way towards the exit.

"Superboy where are you?" Aqualad asked, watching tentatively as Megan disappeared from view in the direction of the Northern exit.

"Look up." The clone answered. Aqualad did as he was told and shifted his gaze upward, only to find Superboy standing on the crate above him. The two teens shared a quick nod and both turned their efforts to getting out of the warehouse in one piece.

"Robin where are you? We need to get out of here now." Aqualad announced, following the path Megan took through the crates, with Superboy at his heels.

"On my way" The boy wonder answered, his voice was playful and calm. "Miss. M have the jet ready."

"Duh Megan," came the reply, "It is circling the island now, and should be landing in a few seconds."

"Good," Aqualad stated, slipping through the doorway of the Northern entrance instantly spotting Kid Flash and Megan waiting in the brush.

"Robin, Dude hurry up." KidFlash muttered, the sound of Megan's ship could be heard as it appeared in the sky.

"Trying," came a grunt of reply, followed by the ringing of gunshots were heard from the warehouse. The rest of the team were put on edge as the ship landed before them.

"What's going on?" Superboy demand, launching himself over the jet to land in the door way of the warehouse. Kid Flash appeared at Superboy's side, clearly worried about his missing friend.

"Get in, Get in, Get in!" The boy wonder chanted, ignoring the clones comment. Reluctantly the team listened even as shouts and more gunshots could be heard. The team loaded into the ship and took their seats. All four were on edge for the youngest to arrive

"Robin," Aqualad warned, grabbing a hold of his weapons in order to stay calm. "We need you here..."

" Go," The boy wonder interrupted appearing at the doorway of the jet. The teen dove into his seat and the seatbelt formed over his chest. "They are right behind me."

Wally let out a sigh of relief and shot a smile at his best friend before turning his attention else where. "Hit it Megan." KidFlash announced, sending the Martian a playful wink. The gesture went unnoticed by the driver as her attention turned to taking off.

The ship shook as bullets bounced off the exterior, "Hold on!" Megan announced, and the team braced themselves as the jet shot into the air.

"That was fun." Robin announced, shifting around in his seat to smile at his team mates. The boy wonder was met with frowns from everyone. "What?" he questioned, confused with his friends reactions.

"You were shot at." Aqualad stated, frowning at the youngest member of Young Justice. "Why did you alert them to your location?"

"It was part of the plan." Robin answered with a shrug turning away from his friends disapproving eyes.

"What plan Robbie?" Wally asked, "I thought we decided that you weren't going to do the whole own plan thing."

"Look, Guys, we needed a way to get out of there and we needed a distraction." The boy wonder explained with an amusing shrug. "Besides its not like I haven't be shot at before, and it will probably happen again."

"Your constantly shot at?" Miss M cried, and the ship gave a small shake, when reacting to her emotions. The boys all reached for the edge of their seats as they shook.

"Yeah, all the time." Robin answered, flashing his team mates a smile. "I live in Gotham remember?"

"Have you ever been hit?" Aqualad asked, the usual bluntness shining through.

"Twice," Robin whispered, avoiding the gazes of his team mates. A small gasp was heard from both Megan and Wally. In the distance approached Young Justices home base. "A skim in the arm and a shot in the chest."

"Who?" Superboy growled, catching the team by surprise. The clone's fingers curled into fists and his body shook slightly. The teens were to distracted to notice their ship enter the mountain and land it's self.

"Supy, calm buddy." Robin soothed, "I am fine now. It was a while back. And Two-Face and The Joker as more then payed for it." The boy wonder pushed himself out of his seat and strutted passed his friends to the ships exit. "Come on guys, Bats is waiting for the debriefing and I do not want to be the one to tell him what happened." Robin shot his team a trademark smile before slipping out the doors and into the ship bay.

The oldest members of Young Justice remained in their seats, now staring at the empty space where robin once stood. It wasn't the first time they were left surprised by their youngest and they were pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. They were just once step closer to understanding Robin, The Boy Wonder, and maybe just a little bit more confused.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
